Enterrado en fresas
by Danybel
Summary: Una corta historia de la relacion entre BB y Matt. Shota. Spoiler de la novela!


**Esta es una historia hecha para la comunidad 10pairings en LiveJournal, donde yo escogi como personaje a Matt. Y pues, alguien me dijo que la pusiera aqui porque hay falta del sex appeal de BB por estos lados xDDD**

**Si bien les parece extraña la pareja, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza (estúpido libro que lo tengo a mi derecha todos los días .) y no se su edad, lugar de nacimiento ni nada, así que la mayor parte de la historia es mi imaginación. Otra cosa, BB en esta historia no sale como la copia barata de L, sino como yo pienso que era antes de irse de Wammy's.**

**Espero que les guste!**

_**Enterrado en Fresas**_

El entrar a un cuarto y verlo lleno de fresas era una cosa, el ver que no había espacio para moverse entre las fresas era otra totalmente diferente. Y lo único malo era que tenía que sentarse en ese mismo cuarto para poder jugar su nuevo juego ya que su televisor había sufrido la rabia de su mejor amigo momentos antes.

Mientras buscaba una forma de moverse entre tanta fruta roja, escuchó la voz de aquel que sabía que estaba jugando con todas esas fresas. Si, jugando, no comiendo. Era conocido para todos los habitantes de la casa que aquel extraño ser de cabellos negros, vestido siempre con camisas de manga larga y colores oscuros, le gustaba jugar con frutas rojas, pero mas que nada, con fresas.

Matt, siendo un niño de diez años, sabía muy bien que con la comida no se jugaba, pero para aquel ser –que aún no había visto- las reglas de la decencia eran simples sugerencias. Cuando al fin encontró el televisor, vio que el aparato también estaba cubierto de fresas y suspiró.

"¿Qué sucede?" una pregunta que hizo saltar al niño pelirrojo, haciéndolo sonrojar al ver el rostro del otro.

"Quería usar el televisor" digo, añadiendo sin razón aparente la explicación "Es que Mello le pegó con el bate al nuestro mientras demostraba como había conseguido el castigo en el que está ahora."

BB sonrió, lamiendo la punta de su dedo índice de la mano derecha, observando detenidamente como el niño se rascaba la cabeza y evitaba su mirada. "¿Y tienes que jugar?"

"No" contestó Matt, luego de unos momentos de pensarlo "pero es lo que mas me gusta hacer"

"Acompáñame entonces" BB le tomó de la mano, manchándolo de rojo, llevándolo al extremo opuesto a la puerta de la sala, sentándose cerca de la ventana.

Lo que tenía frente a sus ojos le pareció lo mas extraño y magnífico que había presenciado en mucho tiempo. En una cesta estaba una pequeña cantidad de fresas, mientras que, justo frente a sus pies, se encontraba una ensaladera de cristal transparente con diseño de rosas lleno de lo que parecía jalea de fresa. De dulce olor y color carmesí la jalea parecía tener vida. La luz del sol caía directamente sobre el espeso líquido, haciéndolo mas oscuro de lo que verdad era.

"Estaba haciendo un experimento" Dijo BB, sentándose frente al embase y metiendo un dedo, chupándolo luego y sonriendo de medio lado "¿Quieres probar?"

Matt alzó una ceja, viendo el líquido con miedo, para luego ver la cara inexpresiva del mayor. Suspirando, se sentó a su lado, evitando a toda costa la pasta –ya que se dio cuenta que de verdad no tenía la soltura de un líquido- mientras BB lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como siempre, con el dedo en la boca.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, viendo como el mayor agarraba una fresa y la estrujaba en su mano, cubriéndola de rojo "Digo, ¿Qué clase de experimento estas haciendo?"

"Quería saber si es posible recrear la sangre humana con comidas deliciosas"

Esas palabras lo dejaron mudo por varios segundos, asombrándolo y haciéndolo sonrojar al ver al otro con los labios teñidos de rojo y una sonrisa pequeña que mostraba uno de sus colmillos, lo cual hizo pensar a Matt –y sonrojar mas aún al ver un hilillo de rojo caer por la comisura de sus labios- que parecía un vampiro que acaba de terminar de comer.

"Rojo" dijo el niño sin pensar.

Y el mayor sonrió. "¿Perdón?"

"Tus labios" dijo el menor, mirando directamente al lugar mencionado "se ven tan rojos y brillantes," y sin dudarlo, tocó el labio inferior del mayor con sus dedos índice y medio "como si hubieses estado bebiendo sangre."

BB, sin dudarlo por un segundo, tomó la mano del menor, manteniéndola en posición, y lamió los dedos que Matt había posado en sus labios. El niño, asombrado, trató de mover su mano, pero el agarre de BB no lo dejó, y, antes de poder decirle algo, el mayor lo besó, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo propio, abrazándolo con ambos brazos, manteniéndolo inmóvil. Matt, aún sorprendido, lo empujó, sin lograr nada. El mayor lo dejó ir, sonriendo.

"¿Sabe a sangre?" Preguntó, agarrando un puñado de fresas y apretándolas con fuerza sobre la ensaladera, volviendo las fresas una mezcla de pedazos sólidos y líquido. Luego lo dejó caer en la ensaladera, limpiando lo sobrante con su lengua, mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo sonrojado frente a él.

"No" Matt se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a BB, respirando con dificultad y apretando el borde de su franela.

BB se lamió los dedos hasta que quedaron completamente limpios, y abrazó a Matt. El niño dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, para luego sentir la barbilla del mayor en su hombro.

"¿Qué quieres ser cuando grande?" Le susurró BB al oído, lamiendo el lóbulo del mismo al hacerlo.

"Quiero ser de esos que pruebas todos los juegos de video antes de que salgan a la venta." Contestó el menor, con el corazón latiéndole mas rápido de lo normal y la voz un poco temblorosa.

"¿Cómo? ¿No quieres ser como L?" BB le besó el cuello, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del menor, respirando en su cuello.

"Si-" Matt se estremeció y respiró profundo antes de seguir hablando "Si quiero ser como el, pero es imposible."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hay muchas personas mas calificadas que yo para ser el sucesor de L, tu siendo el mas cercano a lograrlo." Matt dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombre "Estoy tan lejos de llegar a ser como L que no subo mis esperanzas."

"¿Qué pasaría si todos los que están sobre ti desaparecieran?" Esta vez las manos de BB se movieron un poco, acariciando el abdomen del menor por sobre la camisa, dándole besos de mariposa en el cuello.

"No pasará nunca." Matt se estremeció y siguió hablando "Mello nunca va a rendirse y Near no va a dejarse vencer." El pelirrojo sonrió, sintiendo la suavidad del cabello del mayor cuando este se movió, quedando solo tras él, abrazándolo "Prefiero seguir jugando toda mi vida y ayudar a aquel que logre ser el nuevo L."

"¿Tanto quieres a tus amigos?" preguntó BB, su voz un poco mas grave.

"Ellos son como hermanos para mi."

"¿Y yo que soy?"

"Tu eres mi amigo" Matt sonrió al aire frente a el, sintiendo los brazos del mayor alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Aunque sea mayor que tú me consideras tu amigo?" BB le dejó de abrazar, haciendo que se diese la vuelta y lo viese directo a los ojos.

"Si" Matt se sonrojó, haciendo sonreír al mayor "Aunque seas mayor que yo y seas un pervertido-" esto último hizo reír a BB y Matt se puso mas rojo aún "te quiero"

"No deberías decirle eso a un hombre pervertido" Contestó BB antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y volver a besarlo.

Esta vez el pequeño posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, aceptando el beso que éste le daba. Y el olor que el mayor despedía era aquel de las fresas. Matt estuvo todo el día y toda la noche exprimiendo fresas en ensaladeras transparentes, haciendo jugos, pastas, jaleas y una guerra de fruta que dejo a ambos involucrados empapados, pegajosos y con las ropas teñidas de rojo –al menos en el caso de Matt.

Al menos una vez al mes el menor iba a aquella sala en medio del tercer piso a buscar a BB, que siempre tendría alguna cosa interesante que hacer y, a veces, jugaban los juegos de Play Station que tanto le gustaban al menor.

Pero, de repente, el año que había celebrado su décimo segundo cumpleaños, el mayor desapareció por completo. Y lo único que le dejó fue un pequeño muñeco de si mismo y una cesta llena de fresas.

**_FIN_**

**Espero que les haya gustado!!!!**

**Danybel**


End file.
